mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
7 GRAND DAD Title Screen
|0=Mario11766 |1=BowserJunior |2=Oliver}}7GRANDDAD.png |Caption = |0=Grand Dad goes up against Skeleton with AK47 on Giant Chicken on Mario11766's Mario 7 GRAND DAD |1=The grandest battle between two Grand Dads is about to commence on BowserJunior's 7 GRAND UNCLE |2=Ripper Roo and Grand Dad make some high quality video game rips on OliverTEENAGER13's 7 GRAND DAD HD}} |Creator = Mario11766 OliverTEENAGER13 |Downloadlink = Mario11766's version BowserJunior's edit OliverTEENAGER13' version}} 7 GRAND DAD Title Screen is the title screen of the NES bootleg game 7 GRAND DAD. The title screen is edited from the title screen of the game it is a bootleg of, The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino and Hoppy; the title screen is replaced with an image of Grand Dad, the words "7 GRAND DAD", "PUSH START BUTTON !" and "1992", though the star icon with Fred Flintstone and the light blue background remained unchanged. In M.U.G.E.N, 7 GRAND DAD Title Screen has been made by Mario11766 and OliverTEENAGER13; the former uses grpahics taken from the source game while the latter uses a screenshot taken from a video showing a HD remaster of the title screen of 7 GRAND DAD. Mario11766's version Mario 7 GRAND DAD is a very simple stage, consisting of nothing more than an image of the title screen of 7 GRAND DAD, with the stage's graphics being ripped from said game, and the only animation being present in the stage is the "PUSH START BUTTON !" text blinking, like in the source game. The line of the location where the fighters stand is at the top of the "1992 1" text. The stage features no camera movement whatsoever and the stage's boundaries are only a single screen wide, meaning the space in battle is very cramped and the stage doesn't support Super Jumps. 'Videos' MUGEN Ryoko Asakura Vs. Wario & Tourette's Guy B MUGEN Grand Dad and Mario 4 Bootleg vs Plom Mario and CDI mario ST64 MUGEN Grand Dad vs SSB Mario 'BowserJunior's edit' This edit is based on 7 GRAND UNCLE, a parody of 7 GRAND DAD that originated from a Reddit post,Ruggyniwa & Grand Uncle - Reddit and as such revamps the stage, replacing Grand Dad with a different character similar to Grand Dad, representing Grand Uncle, and replacing the "7 GRAND DAD " text on the stage accordingly as well as changing its color; the color of the background was also changed to dark blue and Fred Flintstone was replaced with George Jetson from The Jetsons. Otherwise, no changes were made to the stage, and the animations and stage boundaries remained unchanged. OliverTEENAGER13's version This stage appears to have been created using Cybaster's Automatic Stage Creation Tool, with the image being taken from a video showing a HD remaster of the title screen of 7 GRAND DAD; like the majority of stages created using said tool, the stage features no animation whatsoever. The stage is not particularily wide and while the camera can scroll upwards, it can't scroll upwards enough to support Super Jumps; in M.U.G.E.N 1.0, graphical errors may occur if a character goes above a certain point in the stage, like when performing a Super Jump, because the stage draws nothing above said point. The stage doesn't display correctly if widescreen isn't used, due to the HD localcoord the stage uses, which means that if widescreen isn't used, the screen's boundaries are changed and the bottom of the stage isn't displayed. 'Videos' MUGEN Fortan vs Grand Dad(Game Version) 14thDoc Mugen Grand remake ShimBrony M.U.G.E.N Vicky vs. Tinky Winky References Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Internet Meme Stages